Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM story
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: A rewrite of the famous invader zim saga, that has more details and an ending to the  quote "Amazing ZIM!" so I made this story to finally give an invader zim saga an end that fans have waited for. Please review each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Beginning of the Nightmare.

Zim woke up to see a cold dirty steel wall with mold from his itme on foodcourtia. He got up and put on his old irken civilain shirt, and black pants.  
>He looked in the primative mirror to see the usual face of a fallen solider, very cocky, but with great power. Zim was an ex-invader for a terrible attempt where his act before thinking got the best of him. He accidentally cost the lives of 234 irken soliders, also injuring far beyond healing, he was sent to foodcourtia for four years. He sighed as he rembered what happened, the Irkens vs the Meekrob, it was the greatest battle in history but because of zim it is now titled "THE DAY THE IRKENS ALMOST BEAT THE MEEKROB." he even killed a Tallest. His leaders the Tallest were leaders because they were literally the Tallest. Tallest Purple decided to send Zim to foodcourtia as exile. Zim sighed until he heard a knock on his door. "Sisslor. I'll be down at your restuarnt in a little." Zim called out before opening the door. When he opened the door he saw two irken elite guards and a irken Doctor he knew as Krystal. "Hello zim," she said before injecting Zim with a sedative. Zim fell to the ground and looked up "The Tallest want you." was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.<p>

Dib was walking on the way to his collage first period early. Dib was thinking over and over inside his head "Please no. Please no. Please no." Than a hand slamed down hard on his shoulder and it made him scream. Dib turned around to see Dark smacky, one of the schools highest bully. "Hello Dib membrane,  
>you are up really early. Were you trying to avoid me?" he asked with smypathic pupprys and quivering lip. "Umm g-g-gosh no w-way Dark s-s-smacky." Dib responded sheepishly. "Well Dib I want you to know something." "What's that?" dib said. Dark Smacky smiled evily "You were alaways my favorite victim space boy." Dib gulped as he made a running dash inside ths school building. He saw an area with a wet floor sign, he picked up the flung it out of sight. Then Dark came running on to the wet floor and sliped. Dib then took shelter in the libaray. Dib watched the window cauiously and then realized there was more than one way into the libaray. "Hello dib." Dib turned around to see someone creepier than Dark. It was Gaz, Dib didn't know any rule she didn't break, and he didn't know any rule she didn't break that anyone told her she could not do. Gaz alaways played a game like Dead space, or call of duty online, but her favorite hand held game was vampire piggy slayer on the game slave. "So hiding from Dark again I see." Dib looked around and said "Yes. I hate him. I just want to get to class." then the school bell rang and Gaz said "<br>Well good luck."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Zim's New Assignment

Zim woke up weary as he took notice of his surrondings, he was on some kind of platform that was moving upward, and he was handcuffed. His last conculsions of these factors:he's in trouble. Then the platform moved up into the light and he saw them, the almighty tallest(including the new one) Then the platfom stopped and purple spoke "Ex-invader zim! It has been a long time since you killed the last tallest and many other soilders." "Don't remind me." zim said quietly under his breath. "I don't believe you met the newest addition to the irken empire throne, please have me introduce Tallest Red." then a tallest exact same hight sa purple flew into view, he has the clothing purple had but it was red "So," Red said ",this is the abomination that brought down the irken army at planet meekrob, killed Tallest green, and helped the meekrobians take back new territory from us while we were repairing?"  
>Zim felt terrible already. "I just can't believe that an irken his height can cause that much destruction." Zim hated the way the tallest judged the way the invaders are just by their height and not their important stuff like knowledge, and strength. Purple sighed and said<p>

"Well Zim you must be wondering why we brought you here."

"Yes."

"Well operation impending doom 2 is coming into order and will be coming in six years, there is a planet we have not visited at all."

Zim suddenly felt something inside.

"This planet is called earth. As far as we know it was a species reserve for an unknown species. We know nothing about them."

then red spoke "That is why we are sending you to earth to do recon and study their way of culture, their biology, and espically their defense systems! Is that clear!"

Zim relucantly thought "I can't believe it! the Tallest send me on a dangerous mission on a planet to horrors that will scar me forever. They must really trust me, or they want me just to see if I die and test weither invading should be an option. Than again..."

Zim gave a small smirk ",...it's a big enought excuse that allows me to blow that old job at foodcourtia behind."

He then gave his famous cocky grin, in which all irkens knew when he did that something was going to go wrong and zim would be the center of it,  
>"I'll take it!"<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

Next chapter we go back to Dib studying his pranormal phenoma

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dib aka Agent Mothman

Dib rode his motorized bike down the sidewalk of Gensis city, his dad founded the city so everyone knew Dib Membrane, the crazy one of the family. Dib was wearing a black matrix jacket that made him feel like a shadow at morning, his round holo glasess his father made to do the same properties that his dad's googles did, mainly surf the web, or activate things, it was a prototype so Dib was the first to have one. Dib was called crazy because of his obession over the stars above, dib was a believer of everything no one eles believed in, when he his dad told him about the tooth fairy and when Dib popped it out on his own Dib simply handed his dad the tooth and asked for the money. Dib walked into the backalley way and searched in his pocket for something. then a black cat jumped infront of Dib and meowed really loudly. Dib said "Codewoed:Tuna!" then the black cat hissed and said "Identification please." then Dib handed the cat the card he had been searching for and it said "Welcome Agent Mothman." then the ground opened in front of him and extended stairs into a secret tunnel. Once inside the entrance closed and Dib put on a cloak members were required to wear so they cannot reval their identies to spies., dib thought it sounded dumb but he didn't question their rules. Dib walked through the crowd of members disscussing things about bigfoot,aliens, or lock ness monsters. Dib moved to Agent Tuna Ghost, one of his partners that helped him personally and was also the main contacter of command. "Hello Mothman, you okay? I noticing you limping." Dib said "Oh don't worry about it, some jerk did this to me." Agent Tuna asked "Are you ready for your presentation?" Dib nodded "Yes I am Tuna, and today I think I will make another theory at the same time." As the other members got seated Dib stood infront of the podium and said "Comrades," he began "I think we all know why we are here at another Swollen Eyeball Network, to talk about the mysteries that eluded mankind for so long, there had to be someone that was intrested in the things that can changes us forever. "Now! Tuna Ghost would you please turn on the projector." a clicked sounded then showed a picture of a crop circle ",gentlmen people say cropcircles are used to guide aliens around, I claim that to be utterly false. if aliens can travel faster than us they probably have already made a even more advanced GPS system." after Dib made his statement many agents started discussing his observation. "Well my friends I think crop circles are used to mark planets, for invasion or territory but believe it or not they are not for directions!" the agents stood up and clapped their hands as Dib bowed infront of them. Darkbootie, head of the Swollen Eyeball Network said "Agent Mothman," the agents sat back down and Dib turned in Bootie's direction "It is wonderfulyou have solved another mystery but it still doesn't scream aliens exist. You need hardcore proof and fast." Dib bowed and said "Will never let you down sir!"

PLEASE REVIEW

Next Chapter Zim and Gir Set out to Earth

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Journey Begins

Zim took a chip from a wide shelves of chips and inserted it into his pack.  
>"OH yeah." he said as an irken invader uniform appeared on him, it was made of a substance tighter than latex but more comfortable. Zim moaned when he looked at himself in the holographic mirror, he moaned because it felt more comfortable than his last clothes did. It felt better. Then Tallest Red flew into the room and Zim straightened as he imagined the words "Shoulders level! Back straight! Eyes forward!" and gave his best salute. "Well Zim, I see your happy about your mission." Zim nodded at went back to staring at himself in the mirror. "Well Zim I and you to wear this." Red handed Zim a necklace with a red irken symbol on it. Zim's eyes got bigger and he quickly put it on and looked at himself in the mirror with it on. "Zim we also found your source of transportation." Tallest Red took out a remote and pressed a few buttons on it and a irken spaceship came into view, "This Zim is a Voot Cruiser 2,436 generation with a very extended flight system. Zim's eyes went even bigger when he saw the ship and he almost ran over to hug Red but controled himself. Then Zim asked "what about a SIR unit?" Red shrugged and said "We don't have any in stock, all of them malfunctioned."<br>Zim's annti drooped ,"but..." Zim's annti perked back up,"we may give you parts so you can build your own sir." Now Zim couldn't bear the feeling of his emotions caged up inside of him. "Well Zim I suggest you make a base, disguise, and study the species as much as you can, the trip will probably be four weeks." Zim bowed polietly and said "Thank you my Almighty Tallest Red." Zim hopped in the voot and flew out of the dock he looked in the rear view moniter until irk was gone,  
>then Zim yelled and cried in happiness! He was finally away from foodcourtia and was doing something more intresting. He took out the Sir unit parts and buisly got to work putting his robotic assitant together.<p>

Dib lay on his back looking at the stars, to him he stars far away shined greater then their sun close up. The moonlight reflected off his glasses and thought "I know aliens are real! I just have to prove it, soon the path to paradise will be as clear as it is for me." Dib then saw a shooting star pass by. Dib wasn't supprised,  
>every night he gazed up at the stars and saw at least 13 and wished that he would meet an alien, but now Dib wanted to wish for something different, Dib tapped his chin then came to an idea he said "I wish I had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that does not call me crazy. A girlfriend that believes in what I do. A girlfriend that will comfort me, sit next to me, and kiss me. Tonight on this shootind star that is my wish. dib was about to go to bed but before that Dib got a feeling that things would work out for him, Zim knows how Dib wold feel because he had jus experienced that feeling exactly when Dib did.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

Next Chapter Zim arrives and finish's the birth of GIR! WAFFLES!

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Arrival

Zim was asleep infront of a half finished poorly made sir unit untill a light started flashing and a voice said "PLANET AHEAD!"  
>Zim weakly opened his eyes and gazed at the blue and green planet that was in the view of his copit. Zim pressed a few buttons and said "Computer. Those satelites over there are bound to have information, drain them and make a report that I can us to my advantage." a few beeps and the report came in seconds. Zim read "Planet Earth, the dominate species are the humans, they are under strict endangered reservation, mostly because they are almost extinct." "Extinct?" zim thought "Humans currently think they are the only sentinal life forms but this is due to the fact they never knew aliens, recently the empire that marked the planet as a reserve has fallen, the planet is now up for grabs." Zim thought "Up for grabs?" but then Zim didn't really care as he flew down to the planet and activated the cloaking device. Zim flew around observing the humans doing what they do. He strongly observed their clothing, their transportation, and their biology. Zim finally had enoguth and found a place in the city he could make a base, he then made a cloaking dome in the empty lot between two sky scrapers. Zim then used an irken equipment called a base seed, he opeded it, took out the stylis and made a quick sketch based off the other skycrapers around him and planted it in the ground.<br>Then a humongous skyscraper appeared in a black color, as Zim entered the building a holographic human appeared and said "Something, however it did not notice Zim a he walked passed it and turned it off, the inside of the building was decorated red, with Plasma screen TVs, catering area, and an express elevator. Put when he got inside he said "Out loud code word down." then the elevator went down into a secret lab, down there Zim set the half ready SIR unti and said "Computer. Finish my assistant." then robotic arms came down and started to finsih the SIR. Then Zim finally feeling tired after the fact he only slept an hour he went to the top of the building where his bedroom was. He had a clear view of the city, he had a fridge in his kitchen that automatically restocks, and he had a super computer."Ahh." said Zim as he jumped on his bed "I may get used to this." he then looked out the window and saw another building, a white one, just as tall as Zim's...and a human looking straight at him! "AAAGGGGGHHH!" Zim yelled as he moved away from the window's view.

Dib was amazed, he saw an extraestrial and it saw him back! Those this mean his dreams finally were coming ture! Dib also thought of something else that concerned him, "Is it friendly?" Dib would soon find out but for now he just watched the black building that popped up through his binoculars, he didn't see the alien anymore. "Because it was firghtened?" Dib thought. Then a voice called "Dib! Come here this instant!" it was his dad, Dib normally wouldn't usually compel away from a chance like this but his dad alawasy said "Make sure you please others that expect results from you." Dib's dad was Professor Membrane, a famous scientist that has been using his skills ofr as he said "REAL SCIENCE!" he called it real science because he called Dib's obession for ghosts, and aliens non-legit science. Even though Dib has come up with pretty good evidence for Myesterious Mysteries, Dib's favorite TV show which he aired on constantly, his dad was the one to prove him wrong everytime. Dib went to his father and asked "What is it?" Dib's dad turned around and said "Son, I here you all the time in your room watching someting about non-legit science, so I want to know, do you want to work with me tomorrow?" Dib shook his head no and his dad said "OOOHH, that's too bad. BUT! If you change you mind tell me."  
>Dib's dad turned around back to his work, one thing Dib liked about his dad's job was that whenever he gave him the "REAL SCIENCE!" lecture he didn't have time to enforce it so his dad wasn't strict about it at all. Dib went back to his room and checked if the alien was in view, no he was not, then he took out his laptop and rewinded to when he saw the alien. Then a face appeared on the screen and said "Agent Mothman?" Dib smiled from ear to ear and said "I have your proof Drakbootie!"<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

NEXT CHAPTER ZIM enrolls in collage

Beam me up

ZOOM!  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Enrolling

Zim was breathing hard as he was hiding under the bed from the human that already was aware of presence.  
>He peaked out to see the human was gone and went down the elevator breathing hard and realized he couldn't sleep untill he knew for sure his full base was ready, that includes SIRs and disguises. Zim went down 11 stories under the lab and sat in a chair that immedaitly connected with his pak. "Now," zim said "To find a reasonable disguise. After a few minutes he came up with a black jacket, black shirt and pants, black hair and eye lenses. zim felt prety stupid knowing green wasn't their color ski, and they had ears but he hoped for the best. Zim tried on his new disguise and looked at himself in the mirror and said "Something's missing." he rembered how some of the humans' shirts had logos on them so he edited his shirt so it would have a red irken symbol. Zim made that cocky smile and said "They won't know the difference." then he thought about human transportation. Zim observed the most wanted car was the Camero. Zim then created a camero with the irken symbol on it. Zim felt happy, but in what he observed that humans his height go to a place called collage.<br>So Zim got in his brand new car which had the controls of a irken space ship and was easy to drive and rode to the nearest collage. When zim entered the front double doors he started fearing the fact how humans interact with each other, when he went right into the head office the smell of paper hit Zim really fast, kind of nueaseted him. "Hello sir how may I help you?" Zim looked at a girl at a desk to his right said "Yes I would like to enroll." She smiled and said "Terrific! so I would want you to sign these forms and you are good to go." Zim smiled and said "May I use the restroom?" Zim was trying to hold the fourms. "Why yes. Right behind you sweetie." Zim went into the restroom and closed the door behind him. Then little robotic arms came out of his backpack and signed the fourms quickly, once finished he flushed the toliet to sound like he actually used it. Then he went over into the sink and turned on the water,  
>Zim flung his hand away as soon as he made contact. The water burned his skin with smoke rising from it. "That's intresting."<br>he muttered. He handed the lady the fourms and went back home. "ZIM" the computer said "YOUR SIR UNIT IS READY." "Finally." Zim said very happily as he went into the elevator and down into the lab. "Computer." Zim said with his cocky grin "...turn it on."

"Well done Agent Mothman, this time you have outodne yourself." Dib smiled and said "Thank me later when civilians anre friends with aliens."

"Agent Mothman."

"Yeah?"

"You have shown an alien, but you have no idea what it's intentions are. I would be very careful. I have an assignment for you, spy on the aliens and feed the information to us. We need to develop a defense against this alien."

"I won't fail you agent Darkbottie."

PLEASE REVIEW

Next Chapter GIR awakens and yes there will be romance ZAGR and DATR to be exact

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 GIR's Awakening

Zim still saw darkness where the lights were supposed to turn on but then he saw blue. The SIR unit opened it's eyes and curiously looked around as if it were a newborn child.  
>"Welcome I-" Zim couldn't finish as the SIR jumped off the operating table and ran on to the ceiling and back on the operation table and said "My names GIR!" Zim blinked in confusion "Well okay but SIR means Standard-issue-retrival unit, that does the G stand for?" GIR looked at Zim and said "I don't know! I's not my fault!" Zim flinched and thought "This "GIR" is loud." GIR then scurried into the air vents and Zim yelled "Computer! Track down "GIR so I know where he will go." the computer responded "CANNOT CONNECT A FIX." Zim groaned as he heard a few nosise below him and went down to where they were orignating from. When the elevator opened Zim was embarrsed because GIR somehow called the Tallest. "and I wanna go to rde neara BLACK HOLE!" Zim frustratedly grabbed GIR and sent him down the garbage shute, Zim knew he would be okay. "Hello Zim." said Tallest Purple with a confused look on his face.<p>

"Was that your SIR"

Zim laughed still embarrsed and said "Yeah, I have to admit I am good at building guns, not SIRs, and get this his name is GIR. What does the "G" stand for?"

"We don't really know Zim, you made him."

"Yes and that is why we contacted you to ask about your first report."

"Um well, so far I have established a base, a SIR(very annoying one too), a disguise, and a place to learn about earth. However my Tallest, I human saw my un-disguised."

"Well he should be no bother to you Zim, but if he exposes you as an alien, you will be left on earth with no rescue. Keep your identity secret."

"Yes my tallest, when will you be here to invade earth?"

"Well that depends wether if they are too strong to beat."

"Like the Meekrob?"

"No, we have almost found a weakness."

"Wonderful my tallest, now when will you be here?"

"In about 6 years, make sure to report often."

"Yes my tallest, Invader Zim signing off."

Dib steadly watched the new building trying to see if the alien would come back anytime but no. He wasn't in sight. Dib sighed and thought "Were is he?" then Dib saw something moving around in the room. He used his binoculars to see a robot running around the room in circles. "What the hell!" dibsaid then the alien came back again and ran after the little robot. Dib started recording again. Then Dib looked at the moniter and thought about how Agent Darkbootie would react to the new footage. dib looked through the binoculars again and almost yelled out in suprise. He saw the robot looking straight at him and the alien too. Dib freaked out when the robot actually waved back, the alien looked angry and yelled at the robot and shut the blinds. Dib was kind of confused when he saw what just happened infront of him and just went to bed.

PLEASE REVIEW

Next Chapter Zim in school

Beam me up if any of you play PS3 and want to meet me my name on the PS3 is Space Marine 1998 not 1989 that's my fanfic account.

Beam me up

ZOOM!

ZOOM! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Zim's First School Day

Zim parked his camero along the side of the school and gazed at how big it was. Then someone yelled at him and snapped him back into reality. "HEY!" a teacher yelled at Zim running towards his car. "You can't park here!" Zim looked outside the window at his surrondings and asked "Why not? Is this not a reasonable place to park?" The teacher's face turned as red as a tomateo and Zim made a mentl note "Humans have a natural camofalogue." then the teacher yelled "REASONABLE! YOUR ON THE SIDEWALK!"  
>Zim asked "Where do I park then?" the teacher pointed to the empty lot and Zim drove directly there. He then walked inside the school building to his locker, he wore invisible glasses that decoded the numbers into his lanauge. When he went to his assigned class he saw him there! That human male that saw him as an alien. They locked eyes for a minute, the human boy not moving his eyes from him, Zim not even moving his body. Even if he wanted to he couldn't, he felt like a metal statue that irkens encase prsinors in as torture. Then when a voice spoke behind Zim he jumped "Good morning class, today we have a new student and for first period we are just going to talk to him about this school and how we feel about him being here. What is your name?" Zim flinched when she put a hand on his shoulder. He thought "Alright this is no longer simulated, this is real. I am a human boy named Zim." then Zim tried to act cool and said "My name is Zim." the teacher clapped her hands "How wonderful!<br>My name is Mrs. Procter and I need to go up into the office for one minute and converse with the other students, your desk is over there." Zim watched Mrs. Procter left the room closeing the door with a thud. In Zim's mind that thud sounded louder than the explousion Zim made at the accident. Then he almost cried out as he turned around and saw the human male standing right infront of him grinning an evil grin that even Zim couldn't top off. "Hello Zim!" the human said "Hey guess what!" Zim felt like he had a bomb in his chest ticking as fast as the clock on the wall. "ZIM IS AN ALIEN!" the rest of the students gasped, the human smiled proudly in victory, Zim hide under his arms awaiting the worst to come then something unexpected happened, they started laughing! They pointed fingers at the human as he lost his victory smile and Zim found it and joined the laughter. Another human made Zim flinch by patting him on the back and said "Don't worry, that guy over there is Dib. Dib is crazy, he believes he saw bigfoot in his garage." Dib then yelled over the laughter "HE WAS USING THE FREAKING BELT SANTOR!" The students kept on laughing until Zim asked Ah yes bigfoot ...what is a bigfoot?" then all the students gave full juice on their laughter motors as Dib's face grew red in humiliation. "I'm telling you!" Dib then pointed directly at Zim's face "That He is an ALIEN!" Zim thought "Wow this human is louder than GIR and more annoying." "Yeah Dib, and I'm the president of the United States of America."  
>said a student. Dib then pointed in his direction "I KNEW IT!" Zim than waved his hand infront of Dib and said "Yes crazy human, I normal." Dib then pointed at Zim again and said "What about his ears, because he has none! And the fact that he has green skin!" Zim then took notice in his error of disguise and said "It's skin condition." then all the students looked at Dib and said "Yeah he might be from Europe." then Zim jumped on the teachers desk and yelled "YES!THAT IS CORRECT! I'M FROM EUROPE! NORMAL EUROPE!" then a student muttered "So that is the secret new race."<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Zim and Gaz Meet

Zim was in the library reading about earth's formation, then he heard something behind him that made a shiver go done his spine.  
>He turned around to see a female human with dark pink hair, gothic clothes, and a skull necklace. She then looked surprised. "Weren't you scared?" Zim shook his head and said "No I just felt a shiver down my spine." then she smiled "I cna't believe it, someone who is not afriad of me!" Zim felt kind of creeped out about this girl but not scared. "I'm Gaz. I already know who you are Zim." Zim smiled revaling his sharp pointed teeth. "Cool." Gaz said as she examined them more closely. "Your just like a vampire!" Zim smiled again just to humor her and he asked "Yes a vampire. Is that a good thing?" Gaz looked back at zim in the eye and said "Alaways, in my book." Gaz then walked in a circle around Zim examining his features.<p>

"So where are you from?"

"Eh...Europe."

"Nice."

"So why did you come talk to me?"

"Because I want to have you as a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes I just really like yo, and judging from your clothes your a gaminer too, or you are gaming material if you have never played."

"No I have never played. What do you mean by play?"

"Well if you come over one night, I'll show you."

"Well okay, when?"

"Whenever you have time."

"Oh gee, this month i'm pretty full."

Gaz moved Zim really close in so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Then next month you better come over."

Gaz let go of Zim and left the libary.

PLEASE REVIEW

Now for some people in this story I would givew them theme songs like for

Zim: Korn: Word up

Gaz: Jack off Jill" When I am queen

Dib: Alien youth

If you play call of duty and love it like I have a PS3 account named Space marine 1998 not 1989, messed that up on my author name.  
>Plus if you like Nazi zombies I have a fanfiction called CALL OF DUTY DEAD OPS FLATLINE, and coming soon Call of Duty Dead ops Acension of the Damned. if you read this please review, and check it out. Oh and I am going to put a halt on this story until I finish Cod Flatline<p>

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Gaz's Feelings

Gaz was in the elevator to her story of the building and ran into her room.  
>She plopped herself on her bed and turned on her Psx360 and played some Call of Duty Black Ops, then she went to extras to play with her friend Zombiel7 while playing Call of Duty Dead ops Flatline zombie story mode. (If you didn't know, search this on my author's page and you can read a story about black ops zombie mode on fanfiction) She put the ear piece to her ear and said "Hey guess what? I have a crush today. Seriously. Yes I am serious!...What! Really!...Well he's green...has vampire teeth...and his eyes are really cute! What huh? Okay bye." Gaz turned off her gaming station she started making a doodle of the symbol on Zim's car and his shirt. She wondered what it mean't. She then sat back down on the bed and thought about the new kid before going to sleep.<p>

Zim moved into his building and saw Gir in hi newly made dog disguise suit watching TV.  
>"Computer. Why is he watching TV?" the computer responeded "IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP HIM FROM JEOPARDIZING OUR MISSION MASTER." Zim thought over this then walked infront of GIR's view and he immedatily started crying and yelled " OSSSSSSS!" Zim moved out of GIR's way and he calmed down. "Continue on with your method computer and I want absolute slience when I am in my private chair room." Zim went down into the trash can instead of the elevator which lead to Zim's private chair room that included a computer the Tallest couldn't moniter so it was for surely private. Zim entered the room through a hole in the ceiling and started typing about that Gaz human's behaviors.<br>According to what he researched she was in love with him. "Love?" Zim thought. He searched that up and the defenition was. "Love as a Spasm that living beings that have sentinal minds use to determine their mates." Zim thought about his own race when he read this. His race mearly cloned, but they thought they could alter the Dna so they wern't exactly the same. In fact they just cloned the bodies, they're real life source was their packs that helped support the squigglespooch which was the one and only organ in the irken body. The Pak held the memories,  
>made the squigglespooch work, and made the blood flow. The irkens were purpously made not to have many emotions, such as feelings for this Gaz. Zim then thought about telling her that he didn't have feelings for her as she did for him, but then he thought that mabe if he did that they would discover his inhumaness, so he decided to stay with Gaz. "but how do I do it properly?" he then searched and got dating pointers.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

Please read my other Fanfic League of Amazing Gentlmen ADVANCED this Alien vs Predator/percy jackson/marvel comics/imfamous is an awsome thrill ride, that involves

Aquatica: Daughter of Poseidion, who can control water at will.  
>6: A half humanhalf alien expirment named after the queen 6 for his special abilites.  
>Komodo: A humanreptile bio weapons freelancer with the ability to blend in and regenerate.  
>Sharktooth:A former leader of Hades bounty team, in charge of five warwolves that were orginally used to hunt and capture the pheniox from marvel Excalibur.<br>Alpha: Considered to be the best of the strike team and comonly known to be a teachrs pet. He was made by Hades, NOT by Marvels Mojo, the orginal creator of the Warwolves.  
>Lightning Strike: A predator who is a heir to the lords throng but he does not want to hunt. Instead he goes to earth to get away from his home planet and his father. Now all he wants to do is impress him and be accepted again.<p>

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Dib's research AUTHORS NOTE:sorry about the wait.

Dib had been on his floor for the past hour and a half watching the recordings of zim from his glasses. "Zim you will not take over earth!" Dib yelled as he pounded his fist on his desk. "DIB! Shut up i'm in the zone!"  
>Dib groaned and said "But it is fate of the earth work here!" "I don't care!" Gaz retorted back. Dib looked at the video and then sent it to Dark bootie. "Zim you will no longer be able to hide once I expose you!" Dib thought not wanting to anger his demon sister. Dib began typing when he saw a youtube file with his picture. It was his channel. He looked on it and saw his videos of the paranormal incidents. All of them had more dislikes than smosh,red vs blue, or Ali-A have likes all combined. But then something caught his eye at the dis-likes bar. There was one like. His eyes widened and saw the reviewer that like it. It read "Purple Gaintess: Intresting you are pretty smart for they one they call crazy." They're other comments disagreeing with the statment but Dib didn't care. He went to the next video and there she was again Purple gaintess. He went to the next and there she was again. Dib then got a weird feeling but he liked it. He felt like he was wanted.<p>

Zim was in his lab now studing Dib's background so far Zim had learned about the paranormal things Dib studied and found out he was truly right. "So this Dib is smarter then the rest of his class population. Intresting." he then was interuppted when GIR flew down from the ceiling. "GIR! I'm busy go watch TV!" GIR stuck his tongue out at Zim and ran around the computer. He started pulling plugs making Zim loose all his studies. He then yells at GIR then lunges at him. GIR just ran into the air vent. Zim's pak opened and spider legs came out and carried him into the air vent after GIR. Zim got tangled in a loose wires. zim evantually got untangled and came back to his computer trying to recover that lost knowledge.

PLEASE REVIEW

I know tha chapters are short but later on they will get bigger.

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Package

Tallest Red sat alone in his normal irken civlian aparment on planet vort, the only place he could not be watched.  
>Then the door opened into the darkness and slammed shut. Red straightened his back as the visitor entered the room. "Hello, glad you could join me." the visitor sat down and dropped the duffeled bag in front of Red. He opened the bag and glanced at the windows to make sure he wasn't watched. He then oened the bag all the way to reval a small shiny black box. Red looked at the visitor and nodded. The visitor bowed then left. Red glanced at the box and thought "Yes, the package delievered without a scratch." but outside two blue orbs floted watching everything with their x-ray vision and disappeared.<p>

Zim was in his lab watcing the news with his channel comm link from planet Irk. Zim began getting tired and drifted off to sleep. When alseep he say a human girl. That Gaz, behind her a fiery wall of flames burned the background to ashs as she smiled.  
>Zim woke up gasping for air as he breathed he could hear nothing up slience. He thought about this Gaz human and realized that she was more than a mere human, she was different, she was something stronger and smater." he decided to get in his bed and rest for upcoming events tomorrow. When he got into hs bed he passed out like a log under his sheets and covers. He too was being watched by the blue orbs.<p>

Dib hid a DNA tester in his boot, his EMG in his coat pocket, and alien sleep cuffs in his back pocket. "Zim..." dib said "Looking out from his window up at the full moon. "I will be ready." then something made him fall backwards and hit his head against the bed. Outside two floating orbs fly right into the view of his window. He knew how thrilled Darkbootie would be to see this. Then they simply disappeared,  
>vanished, without a trace. Dib sat there for 5 minutes wondering what it was before going to bed.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

I'm back about to finish this story, but there will be a sequel

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zim and Dib Rainy Day

The rainy day at school frightened Zim it made him feel weird after what happened in the bathroom. *CRACK* the lightning also scared Zim. Then he saw Dib staring at him across the room not listening to the lesson because he already had himself implant the knowledge in his brain. *BRING!* The school bell went off and Zim went outside into the school parking garage where he places his car from the rain. However it was gone, but in its place was a note.

Zim read "Dear driver, your car has been towed by the state county police. The reason, you have been driving without a license plate. Please pick it up at address noted thank you." Zim growled and threw it across the parking garage towards someone's feet. Dib's feet. Zim gasped as Dib read the note. "Your car towed Zim," Dib then put the note in his pocket ", don't worry you can get it back." Zim then ran into the rain as it sizzled against his skin and burned. He ran into the abandoned warehouse and breathed as he took off his coat in order to get dry. The gasped as the burning stopped but he saw Dib soaking wet from the fact he walked through the storm just to find Zim. Dib smiled and said "Oh look, it seems water burns your skin." Zim yelled in surprise and ran for the door further down in the factory. Dib was trying to open the door as Dib tried to open it. Then Zim pushed it into Dib's face and knocked him down. Zim then ran further into the factory's manufacturing area and hide behind two machines. Then lightning hit and lit up the area through the windows as Dib closed the door behind him encasing it in darkness. Zim could barely see. He grabbed a shard of broken glass from the windows. Zim silently crept out from the machines and stayed away from the windows light. Dib crept around on a platform above Zim as he picked up a fire axe and held it proudly and carefully. As Zim crept under a broken window water dripped on his arm. Dib stopped as Zim's skin was burning and sniffed the air. "My skin must smell as it burns!" Zim thought. Then Lightning flashed and Dib saw Zim and Zim saw Dib. They both ran. Zim thought maybe he might be able to escape. As he climbed the ladder he got on the platform. Lightning flashed and Zim saw Dib standing in front of him. After the lightning Dib swung as Zim as Zim jabbed at Dib. When the rain stopped Dib was holding his bleeding arm. Dib saw Zim was nowhere in sight but saw his axe on the ground with Zim's blood.

PLEASE REVIEW

Go operation head pigeons, Operation head pigeons are an organization committed to bring back invader Zim and make new episodes. To support them buy the new Invader Zim DVD with a sneak peak of what the boys have been doing back at OHP HQ

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Preparations

Dib had the axe, with Zim's blood on it, Zim's Camero, and Zim's jacket. All had some DNA on it. Dib got his computer to analyze the car and shape it as his own. He held his arm as it stopped bleeding but it still hurt like Hell. He found out that Zim's jacket was a polymer material base that protected him from extreme temperatures. "what are you hiding Zim?" then he called Agent Dark Bootie and said "I came in with a fight with this alien." Dark Bootie's eyes widened "You did? What happened?" Dib rolled up his sleeve to reveal his injury. "He cut me, however I found a weakness against him. Water!" Dark Bootie's shadow scratched his chin and said "How do you make use of this?" Dib grinned and said "I'll need guns, with bullets with a water core. Also I have his car and scanning it, hopefully it will shed some light to what Zim is really up to." Dark bootie nodded "So this Zim is the number 1 major threat to our planet?" Dib nodded

Zim was in his lab making modifications to his new weapon. Then the Tallest called "Hello Zim."

Zim turned to the monitor and bowed "hello my humble Tallest." Purple was just about to thank Zim for his newfound manners but Red interrupted before Purple could say anything. "Yes ,yes Zim. I know were humble and all of that crap, cut to the chase!" Purple looked at red suspiciously and Zim answered "Yes sir Tallest Red. It seems this Dib human is aware of our plan to conquer earth in the name of IRK! It seems he has found a weakness to our kind. H20, or for short water. A liquid the humans run off of to survive. It seems that is burns our skin to the touch. But I recently found out our element fire hurts them like water hurts us.

So I want to move my plan to effect." Purple scratched his head "What plan?" Zim gave a cocky grin that sent chills down Purple's spine. "Why destroy earth of course." Purple's eyes widened and he said "Uh Zim aren't we supposed to be conquering-" Red interrupted again "Think about it Purple! If this human had a weakness and we invade, they will create weapons that they can use against use! Thing about those weapons in the hand of the Meekrob!" Purple shuddered and said "*GULP* Um, yeah carry on tell us your new plan." Zim gave his cocky smile and said "Well with what I observed, pressure and temperature can shape landmass on earth; after millions of years earth took it's present day form. We one day wish to obtain time travel but now I have uncovered it. You must travel faster than the speed of light. I will attach rocket boosters to the earth and send it flying back in time. To the period it was molten rock. Then the weakness of the Irkens shall die with the humans! Purple was speechless while Red clapped ongoing "Well done Zim! Well done! Make us proud!" then the transmission turned off.

Dib gasped. He was listening on the whole conversation through a bug.

PLEASE REVIEW

This chapter was dedicated to Jem Fukuyama thanks for reading , so the chapters are heating up and the blood is pumping! Any question you guys any questions, please review

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seductress

On a planet called Xtwon, a planet were Irken rebels camped and made their bases. There was a huge tower. On one room in that tower two Irkens in that bed were kissing and making love. Then as the girl got up another girl came in. She had on a white top and bottom and had pink eyes. The boy in the bed smiled and said "What is your name sweetheart?" she closed the door behind her and giggled. "My name is Sweetheart!" the boy in bed nodded. Sweetheart looked at him studying his features and said "So you are Commander Borrus?

I imagined fatter, but you are really sexy." She then was tugging at the strap on her shoulder and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth. She saw his eyes were staring at her chest and said "You want to see?" he nodded growing eager and she said "Well might as well get close." She then crawled on his bed towards him like a savage about to hunt it's prey. Then they were breathing face to face. She then reached in between her breast, he was literally drooling, and she took out a gun and aimed it at his face. The smile she wore went away and her clothes changed, her white clothes changed into latex purple Irken hand-to-hand combat suit. "Alright "sweetheart" ," she spat

"tell me your plans to bring the Irken empire down." He smiled and said "No bitch." Then she slapped him so hard he started bleeding. "Back talk me again see what happens." He smiled and said "I will tell you nothing bitch!" she slapped him again. "Oh you slapped me! Again! I'm really scared!" then she put something on his mouth and tied up his hands and feet. "I'm gonna enjoy this." She said as she pulled down his pants revealing black latex underwear. Not this was making him sweat. The girl reached in the back of her panties and pulled out a huge Irken Lightning blade. He started to scream as she took of his underwear and lowered the blade to his crotch. "You can kiss these goodbye unless you tell me what I want right now." She took off the metal piece and he said "New biochemical! Infests snacks and kills off Irkens' food supply! Now please let me go!" the

girl scratched her chin as she said "I recorded everything you said, my mission was to get info and kill you. She then slapped on the piece to his mouth and said "You see this ass?" she pulled down her pants and bent over for him to see. "this is the last ass you'll ever see." She then flew up into the air with her ass still visible and landed on his crotch. If it wasn't for the mouth piece he would have screamed so loudly the guards would bust in. she pulled her pants on and cut into his crotch. After she was finished she changed into "Sweetheart" again and left. The next girl was walking by and asked "How is he?" the girl who killed him said "Horny!" the new girl squealed loudly in dirty thoughts and ran in there. She looked around and saw no one. The girl went into the bathroom and screamed at the sight of the corpse.

The girl entered the building and changed form from sweetheart to spy. She walked in and activated her PAK's com and called the Tallest.

Red said "Oh hello Tak! How was your mission?"

she knelt down in front of the tallest and said " Mission was successful, not only did Commander Borrus give me information, but I killed him also. This is going to send the rebels into a frenzy. Borrus said that they are making an infection to kill us by spreading it on our snacks. No one would be able to tell." Red clapped his hands and said "Well done Tak, we might even make you an invader soon. However we have another plan and

you might want to be apart of it." Tak stood up and opened her eyes and said "What is it all mighty Tallest?" Purple said "On a planet we call earth we have an invader named Zim," Tak's eyes snapped open, Zim. That foolish smeet left quiet an impression on her life. The power outage caused her a delay on becoming an invader and she swore he would pay in blood. ", he is inspecting the planet and he has found out that an element called water is harmful to our race. We must destroy the planet and insure that water is never heard from again." Tak nodded and said "what of invader Zim?" Red said "Zim created a mediocre plan to destroy the earth," Purple looked at him and said "Hey it was a good plan." Red ignored him and said "well we want you to go." Tak then said "but what of Zim's fate?" Purple said "Zim is not to be harmed. He will only be brain washed." Tak growled under her breath. Then the transmission ended. Tak then began gathering things for earth.

PLEASE REVIEW

If you liked this chapter and are on I want you to make a picture from my stories and send it to Spacemarine1998 and I will use it as artwork. Will be waiting

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

First and Only line of Defense

Dib was in the Swollen Eyeball HQ checking his newly made pistols with the ammunition he asked for. Dark bootie said from behind the glass ",and he thinks he can reverse earth's time period?" Dib nodded "Yeah he is crazy enough to do it to." Dark bootie said "listen Dib maybe we should send in professional trained memb-" "I am a professional Dark Bootie." Dib interrupted as he cocked his guns and examined them. "I am president of the extraterrestrial group. I am probably the first and only defense to this planet." Dark Bootie banged his fist on the desk he was sitting in front of and said "Agent Mothman! You must consider this properly!" Dib looked at the one way mirror and said "I've had enough considering already." Then Dib loaded up and left .

PLEASE REVIEW

I know the chapters are short but something big is coming up soon. Also read my other stories, League of Amazing Gentlemen ADVANCED

Dead space Nightmare

Living Hell 2 Fight for Plexus's Right to Live

BONE Treaty of the Valley

You will like them if you like this one

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Making Plans

Zim was in his base sitting in a chair reading a book after finishing his weapon. *BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG* Zim looked over to see his cell phone Ringing. He picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Hey Zim it's me Gaz."

"Gaz?"

"Yeah, listen I called you in case if you wanted to make any special plans?"

"Special plans?"

"Yeah like go out and see a movie later on at 12:00."

"12:00 huh, alright then I'll see you at 12:00."

"Bye Zim."

"Yeah bye."

Zim hung up and resumed in his book where he left off. He really was going to miss that human.

PLEASE REVIEW

Ending chapters coming soon

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zim's Destroy the Earth Plan

Dib drove in his new car, it was really Zim's Camero. It was now white with a blue eyeball on the hood. Dib stepped out of the car. And took off two desert eagles with the water bullets. Zim was reading his book when the computer said "SIR THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN ENTRENCE 3A." Zim looked at his monitor and saw Dib with his earth weapons. "Ha!" Zim shouted "Our race is resistant to fire power." Then Zim thought and said "Wait, it's Dib," Zim then yelled ,COMPUTER ANALYSZE HIS WEAPONS!"

Computer replied "WEAPONS DIB HAS ARE USUAL EARTH WEAPONS, BUT WITH AMMONITION HAS WATER BASED CORE."

Zim laughed and said "well played Dib but you will not be prepared for my plan." Dib walks in and sees a robot sitting on the lobby couch watching TV. Dib aimed his pistols at it but it only shushes you and goes back to watching TV. Dib was about to say something when is said "Hi my name is GIR, master doing something preettttyyy big down there on the 25 floor on the underground level. Through that door." GIR pointed to the door behind the clerks desk and Dib asked "It's booby trapped isn't it." GIR nodded and went back to watching the TV. Dib tapped the door lightly and saw it was cracked. He finally decided to run through it. When his body opened the door something hard and wet hit him. He opened his eyes and saw a puddle of water on a floor right next to a bucket. He had been played by the oldest prank in the book. GIR jumped, no launched off the couch and yelled "YOU FELL FOR IT WHOOO WHOOO WHOOO WHOO!" GOR did a victory dance until Dib shut the door closing out all the noise from him. He went into the elevator and told it to go to Zim's lab. "SIR! ELEVATOR SHAFT 5 IS HEADING DOWN TO YOUR LAB." Zim scowled and said "Shut it down!" Dib was listening to the elevator music when is shutdown and the lights turned off, the only source of light coming from outside the shaft.

Dib pushed the panel on the elevator's ceiling and climb on top of the elevator. He saw no ladder and decided to use the cables from under the elevator, he very, very carefully climbed down the side and got to the cables. Then he saw it, a red ladder. He was saved. He jumped from the cable to the ladder and began climbing down. He was climbing down when he saw it on the wall. A white painted number Floor 25, right near is was an air vent.

"Score one for the human race!" Dib thought as he began tying to get the panel off of it. "SIR! DIB HAS ESCAPED THE ELEVATOR AND IS OW IN THE ELEVATOR SHAFT WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Zim scratched his chin and asked "Where is he near the elevator?" "UNDER IT SIR!" Zim gave a cocky smile and said "Drop the elevator!" The first thing Dib noticed was the red flashing light. He looked up and saw the flashing light was under the elevator. Then he heard a screech as it started to slowly go down. Dib's blood was rushing as he continued to pull at the air vents cover. The elevator increased in speed as the screeching stopped but the new sound of moaning metal as the elevator fell. Dib desperately pulled and pulled until it came off. Dib scrambled in as the elevator whizzed past him into the shock drives below it. "Is he dead?" Zim asked "YES SIR THERE ARE NO READINGS OF LIFE SIGNS IN THE SHAFT." Zim jumped to his feet and screamed "VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM! Alright I better go get in the Voot Cruiser and activate my plan." Dib crawled through the air vents when he heard something above him. He looked up one opening and saw Zim walking.

"Alright computer I am downloading you into the Voot and soon will get GIR."a voice rang out that must be the computer "BUT SIR, YOU WILL NEED ME TO ACTIVATE THE CONTROLS ON THE ENGINES, HOW MIGHT I DO THAT IF I AM INSIDE THE VOOT AND HAVE NO CONTROL TO THE HOUSE?" Zim laughed and said "Dear, dear computer. I shall control the engines with this," Zim then held out a small remote. ", this shall activate the engines and make the world spin faster than the speed of light thus sending it back in time vaporizing the humans.

However it will take time to manually launch the Voot because you will have no control over the house." Dib then smiled "No control over the house, Zim must think I am dead! Perfect! After he initiates the download I attack him and break the remote! Perfect!" Zim plugged in a cord from the wall into the Voot and said "Computer initiate downloadable AI transfer into Voot Cruiser."

The computer said "DOWNLOADING PLEASE WAIT FOR RESULTS…." Zim tapped his foot in impatience then the voice came from the Voot "TRANSFER COMPLETE! AI UNIT NW TRANSFERED INTO VOOT CURISER ." "Finally!" Zim said impatient and then turned on his communicator and said "GIR where are you we are about to leave! GIR?"then Dib pushed up the cover for the air vent and yelled "ZIM!" Zim turned around and said "WHAT?" Dib smiled and said "You thought you killed me but you are wrong wrong wrong wrong! Wrong just like you were wrong to come to earth!" Zim gave his infamous cocky grin and said "Dib you waited for the download? Bravo Dib you deserve some applaud!" Zim began clapping and said "Well Dib, are you ready for your doom." Zim then takes out a black chip and inserts it into his back. Then his suit changed, his pink black striped uniform became black and white striped jump suit with the Irken symbol on the front. Then he took out two handles and pressed buttons on them. Then red wires or whips grew out of the handle. He slashed at Dib cutting into his arms. Dib howled in pain as he began bleeding, then Dib took out two dual wield

pistols and started firing at Zim. One hit Zim's and started burning him. Dib hid behind a computer before the water started to burn Zim. "Give up Dib! You might be spared," Dib peaked over the edge and saw Zim looking around for him. ",Gaz might even be a willing pleasure slave." Dib yelled in fury as he began shooting Zim. Zim turned around and slash! Dib was cut in the stomach and fell backwards. Zim also was shot many times in his chest causing him up most pain.

Then something small skid across the floor. Dib then realized that was the activation remote. Once Zim realized his remote was six feet away form him he dropped his whips and ran over to it. Dib was already to his feet as they both crashed into each other as they wrestled for the remote. Then Zim kicked Dib in the crotch and pushed him away. While Dib was cradling his balls Zim yelled in triumph holding the remote "VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Zim ran up the stairs as the computer yelled from the Voot "ZIM ARE YOU ACTIVATING THE ENGINES WHILE ON EARTH, YOU MUST KNOW THAT IS SUICIDE." "Yes computer but my death would be for the salvation for the Irken empire!" Dib still in pain climb up the stairs to Zim but he was already in the elevator. Once the doors closed Dib went into the air vent and climbed into the lobby. He then realized he was right next to the elevator and hid behind one of the blind spots of the elevator doorway view. The two doors split apart and Zim walked out laughing. Then Dib pounced, Zim continued to laugh as he dodged and Dib flew face first into a wall. Zim laughs died out and with his cocky grin he said "Well Dib you impress me, you manage to keep your home planet form dying. You have impressed me. You have Irken gratitude. You are determined to save your planet as I am to please my Tallest, my leaders! For this Dib I salute you. But I am very curious." Dib looked at Zim and Zim looked back. Zim lost his cocky grin and asked "Why save a planet that has labeled you insane. You warned them, and they ignored you. Why save a planet that is fully capable of protecting itself but doesn't have common sense to care?" Dib looked at Zim and said "It doesn't work that way for me Zim. You see earth is my home, I fight for my home. My freedom. I fight for the place of birth. Without it I wouldn't exist."

There was a silence between the pair before Zim burst out laughing. "Foolish human," Zim began ", you fight for your people, not your home. You fight for your cause!" Dib replied "Earth IS my cause. It's not the best, but it's all I got." Zim chuckled as he walked into the lobby "Foolish humans." He said before he slipped on the water from the bucket GIR placed over the doorway. When Zim slipped he let go of the remote. It flew up into the air before landing on the hard floor breaking into a million pieces. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Zim yelled in defeat. He ran over to the broken pile and began picking up the pieces and trying to put them back together. Then Zim grimaced and shouted "RRRRR GIR! DISPOSE OF THE HUMAN!" GIR jumped off the couch and said "Yes Sir!" then GIR grabbed Dib and ran all the way to the roof. Dib said to GIR "Why is he mad at me? It's your water." GIR's eyes turned back to blue and said "I know don't tell master." Then he threw Dib into his apartment building through his open window. He tiredly went into his bathroom and bandaged his injuries. Then he went into his closet to get on new clothes. After that he closed his window and flopped on his bed. He was so tired. After he shut his eyes his bedroom door flung open. It was his dad. He said "Son, I got a call from school today saying you cut class, why is this?" Dib's eyes flung open and he groaned.

Zim was pacing back and forth thinking about what to say to the tallest. Then he saw his cell phone and looked at it. His text message said

"Movie starts at 7:00 it's 6:45 Zim, Gaz." Zim then took off his whip outfit and put on his earth disguise .He then rode in his new Camero other to the theaters. When he got there Gaz was there not in her usual outfit, but a stunning black latex pants and bra, and some black eyeliner. Zim then paid for the tickets(he really mind persuaded the ticket counter) then they walked inside. Zim took of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. After they got food. The went inside to see Skyline. Zim was actually impressed with the way the movie had high quality animation. Gaz after the movie was finished. Gaz and Zim went outside to see Zim's car had been stolen. "Oh God. I am so sorry." Gaz said then Zim shook his head and said "No don't worry, don't worry." Then he pressed a button on his watch. Elsewhere a couple of thugs were having fun in Zim's Camero. There were strippers posing on and in the car, drug addict doing pot or coke in the car, and criminals marking graffiti on it's sides. Then a light in the car turned on and started to beep. "What's that?" one asked before the car blew up, completely burning all of them.

As Gaz and Zim walked down the sidewalk Gaz asked

"Zim do you like it here at our collage?"

"Um yes I like it."

"Good because I don't want you to leave."

"Why is that?"

"Well do you know about my reputation of fear?"

"Yes."

"Well when I assumed that position I felt like the queen of Hell. Kids who picked on me fell into a nightmare and never awake from it, I always get what I want, and I am always talked about. But soon one day, I realized that even the cruelest and evilest of people, can't stand to be alone."

Zim knew how she felt, one time he was trapped in a cargo ship that crashed down into a desert planet. He managed to survive but the others didn't. He was all alone inside the ship as he tried to survive. He was truly scared.

"I realized as a queen of darkness there must be a king, a emperor! Someone to rule by side but alas no one would take the position. But you Zim did talk to me when you knew my reputation. Almost like your an alien."

"Yeah alien huh."

As the walked through the park to shortcut to Gaz's house Zim said

"Look there is your house, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Me too Zim, next time we will watch something more scary." Zim turned around and started to walk away when Gaz shouted

"ZIM WAIT!"

Zim turned around as Gaz came running to him and said

"Thank you for not turning me down on a movie."

Then Gaz got close breathing deeply as she wrapped her arms around Zim's neck. Then Zim felt something, it wasn't something his PAK was telling him to do. Zim's PAK was his life source.

It supported him, his body wouldn't be Zim if he wasn't wearing it. It would be lifeless but Zim's PAK wasn't telling him anything like this. It was completely instinct. Then he felt his hands touch her back then fall down to her bottom. He looked into her eyes, they didn't sparkle like the stars, they looked of fire. A fire of destruction, further into the fire he saw himself laughing above the flames as they licked the sides of the cliff. But there was someone else too. Then it hit him so suddenly, it was Gaz. She was laughing as the flames roared. Then an action took place between them. Zim and Gaz's lips met. Suddenly Zim felt very hot as if standing next to that fire in her eyes.

Then Zim's tongue slid into Gaz's mouth, wrapping itself around her tongue like a constrictor. Then they parted. As they looked at each other Zim disappeared into the woods.

EPIOLUGE

A ship cloaked flew into earth's atmosphere and landed. In a abandoned parking lot. And out from it came a Irken with purple eyes and curled antenna. Tak gazed at the city before saying "Let's get started.

PLEASE REVIEW

So that is it, end of 1 soon 2 will come next month and you will not believe what happens.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
